The Lightsaber and The Healer
by Rio storm
Summary: After a bomb blows up the west wing of the palace, The King demands that a search for the bomber must be initiated. Who would of thought that this mission would fall into the hands of a peasant girl named Ahsoka and the Grand Duke and Duchess' daughter Barriss. Teaming up with the royal elite group they have 1 week to succeed. But will they chose: Duty or Destiny.


_Coruscant, located in the Inner Core is probably the most influential planet in the entire galaxy. A planet where many that did not have homes could go. A place like no other as it had over 1000 languages, a senate and a wise king._

 _King Yoda has been ruling over Coruscant for the past five hundred years; his wisdom, loyalty and compassion makes him the greatest king to ever rule. Yoda lived in the palace with his council and his trusted advisers._

 _The Elite Squadron were a group of men and women who fought to protect the King and his people. Obi-Wan and his step-brother Anakin Skywalker led the group with exceptional leadership skills._

 _For the past twenty years Coruscant and Dagu (Home to the Sith) were at war with each other. It all started during a bomb raid on Coruscant in which Queen Yaddle was lost. The other problem was that the Force could barely be sensed. Immediately after the attack Coruscant declared war and started the drums of war which are still heard to this day and will only be stopped when the Clone War ends._

 _They then sent their own bombers onto Dagu which caused Darth Maul; the Sith Prince to die. This only angered the Sith even more and thus their attacks grew greater and far more gruesome. Without the Force to warn them about the attacks, they grew desperate to find answers. King Yoda knew that at the rate they were going with revenge; soon there wouldn't be anything left to fight for._

 _During this time Yoda sent the Elite Squadron on a mission to Felucia to discover the disturbance in the Force as his right hand the Grand Duke was away on his honeymoon. During the mission the Squadron discovered a tomb lost deep in the jungle; inside the tomb was a giant stone and on it was the lost prophecy of Coruscant; it was believed to be stolen by Cad Bane a bounty hunter who use to supply the Elite Squadron before being banished._

 _Peace will be close to its end  
if the traitor flees to Earth  
and old friends cannot amend.  
Two girls at their birth  
will share a common fate.  
One will protect and one will heal.  
On the finale battle's date  
not everything will be real.  
_

_A week they have to complete the quest,  
and bring peace and equality to all.  
However should they fail the test,  
it will lead to their downfall._

 _If this should happen the spell will break  
and their souls will drown in the Death Lake._

_They immediately took the stone to King Yoda. He and his council decided that any girl who had the talents to be a great fighter or healer would be trained under their eye. Yet King Yoda already had a vision on who the two girls were but he said nothing as he did not want to mess with the Force. However not even Yoda could foresee what came next…_

In the middle of the night Coruscant was peaceful yet illuminated by thousands of lights, the sound speeders rushing through the night's crisp cool air and the drums keeping perfect beat. A young Togruta by the name of Ahsoka Tano walked along the rocky and dusty path leading to the camp. It was hard for her to believe that she had been there for eleven years. She remembered the time when she was a young kid who lived on the streets with no family. One day she was playing by the fountain in the town square by the palace gates. Using the Force she moulded the water into different shapes.

That's when Obi-wan and Anakin noticed her whilst on their way to a meeting with King Yoda. They were interested in her abilities, taking her to King Yoda they asked if they could train her; she's not sure why but King Yoda seemed to be very interested in her. Even though the council was confused as to why the King would allow a child of the age of five to train to fight a war they agreed with the King and gave permission for Ahsoka to train with the Elite Squadron.

"Snips!"

She turned around to see her master Anakin Skywalker "Master what is it?" he sighed "There isn't much time but there's been an incident by the palace." Her eyes widened "What!" He took her arm as they headed for the hanger "Master Kenobi is waiting for us. He'll explain everything on our way to the city."

Entering the hanger hidden in the mountain base they walked along the white illuminated corridor to the bay. As soon as their ship came into their view they sprinted over to it.

"Master, what happened at the palace?" Anakin looked at her through the corner of his eye "It's more of what we need to stop." They boarded their ship, making their way to the bridge Obi-wan came into their view "I'm glad you two are here, we've just received word that the Sith have somehow managed to send a spy into the palace with a bomb."

"How much time do we have before it goes off?" Ahsoka asked. Kenobi sighed "Hopefully enough…"

Meanwhile at the a grand house of the Duke and Duchess 

Inside a massive room with white walls, a silver mirror, a giant white bed on top of a silver rug and glass windows and doors

The grand Duke and his wife were peacefully sleeping; that was until a loud BBAANNGG! Was heard throughout the entire planet. Both jumped out bed immediately and tried to collect their thoughts.

"Mace, What do you think happened?" his wife asked in a calm yet concerned manner.

He looked towards the balcony which was hidden behind a white curtain "I don't know Luminara but it sounds like it came from the palace."

The two rushed out onto their balcony and both were horrified at what they saw; the West-Wing of the palace was going up in flames with smoke around it and the sirens of emergency services became the new melody of the night. Mace Windu wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as she leaned in to him.

Mace Windu let out a small growl "This is most likely the Sith's doing. They probably tried to stop the meeting between King Yoda and the healing committee, in order to make sure that the other planets under Coruscant's rule would fall."

Suddenly a thought came to Luminara's mind "Wasn't Barriss at the palace tonight?" she asked as fear entered her voice "What if she was there with the other healers? I can't sense her; there's a disturbance in the Force!" Mace calmed her down "She came home an hour ago, she's fine." Right as he said that Barriss entered their room.

"Father, Mother what's going on? I felt a disturbance in the Force and then there was that loud…" but she didn't finish her sentence as she stood next to her parents taking in the scene before her.

Luminara wrapped and arm around Barriss before gently whispering "This war is a terrible thing but you need to be brave little one, soon the drums of war will end and peace will return."

Mace sighed "I'm going to the palace to make sure King Yoda and the rest of the council is alive. Luminara you go and help the emergency services put out the fire and Barriss you go and help the injured with your healing but be careful we don't know if the Sith will strike again." The two mirilians looked him before politely bowing their heads.


End file.
